1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to lap and shoulder harnesses of the type used in motor vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a device that enables a user to move freely when strapped in without disabling the automatic locking function of the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt use is mandatory in most states. However, some designs are troublesome in that they prevent an occupant of a vehicle from moving freely. For example, a driver approaching a toll booth may need to remove a wallet from a rear pants pocket; some seat belt designs will prevent the driver from leaning forward to perform the wallet-removal process. As a result, the driver must disable the restraint system by uncoupling the belt. If the driver then forgets to re-buckle-up, the risk factor of the trip increases.
Even if a driver never forgets to re-buckle the restraint system, it is still problematic that the system needs to be continually un-hooked and re-fastened at each toll booth or other such place where a pass or the like must be exhibited.
What is needed, then, is a device that enables a seat belt wearer to introduce some slack into a tight harness to enable moving around as needed from time to time, without disabling the automatic locking system of the factory-built restraint system. When the driver needs to move, a first simple motion should be all that is required to introduce slack into the system to enable the movement and a second simple motion should be all that is required to return the shoulder belt to its no-slack position. The device should not require the user to unfasten the seat belt itself.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how to provide the needed apparatus.